The Unexpected Greenie
by THAWLESQ
Summary: Rita Levi was like any other mapper of Group B when they found their way out; ecstatic and thrilled at the thought of escape. But when a mistake is made and she's not brought where she's supposed to go, she's discovered and thrown back into the world of the maze trials. Only this time as the first girl to be sent to Group A. No plan on a romance, but it might find a way in.
1. prolouge

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story on here so thanks for reading. Criticism is appreciated as long as it's not full of flames. Enjoy~! ^_^**

She and the rest of her group of gladers ran through the high stone corridors of the maze. _Just a little farther and we'll finally be free of this place _she thought to herself as they jogged. A few of the girls in the back screamed as a mech-slug suddenly came around the corner and followed them. Her heart began to pound faster as she sprinted towards the exit. Seeing the marked square of the ivy covered wall she got a sudden burst of hope. _This is it! It took a year and a half to find it, but we did. _Not slowing down any, she jumped into the rock going straight through. She felt no ground beneath her and she began to fall. Landing on her feet she stumbled a ways coming to rest on her hands and knees before she heard the other 20 or so girls follow after her. Spinning around she saw the last of the group holding their spears up as they landed hoping to impale the monster following them. She looked around the dark room and saw a table in the center. The table had eight squares carved into it that glowed red. Scowling for a moment at the thought of another puzzle, she approached it. Running her fingers over the squares she could tell they were buttons. Eight numbers. Each most likely to be pressed in a certain order. She thought for a while, until it came to her. The maze sections, there were eight of them. Maybe it was the order they opened in. She pressed the one. It changed from a red color to a green one. Yes, this was the answer. Now sure of it she began rapidly punching them, still hearing the sounds of her friends fighting the disgusting and terrifying beings they called mech-slugs. One, seven, three, five, four, eight, two, six . The nightmares behind her shuddered then dropped as if they had been shut down, then a door at the other end of the room opened blinding them with bright light. The fighters panted in the silence and then there was an eruption of shouts and whoops of joy at the thought of their accomplishment. The girl smiled and laughed with relief turning to her best friend and hugging her. The group ran into the room with enthusiasm, but that died down when they saw the carnage behind the glass. _What the shet? _She thought. Suddenly they heard someone behind them. Turning around, she saw one of the girls who had previously disappeared, Beth. They looked in shock at her when she suddenly started ranting about how they couldn't leave and pulled out a gun. She raised her bow and aimed at her. The gun went off and shot the girl's best friend and fellow runner in the chest. She fired her arrow hitting the girl in the eye, and then dropped the bow and ran to her friends body hugging her with the boy named Aris who was also close to her. Letting out the cry of an animal in mourning as the girls heart stopped, she cried. After a minute or two she stood to address the others. She walked a few steps when another door burst open and people came running at them. One pushed past her. As they did she felt a blow to the back of her head and the ground rushed up towards her. Glancing to the side as the bright room dimmed she saw the others being ushered out by the people wielding guns. One must have accidently hit her.

After the agents left with the candidates of group B, the lifeless bodies began to reanimate, rubbing their sore muscles and standing from their slouched positions. One woman, with blonde hair in a tight bun walked through the destroyed control room spotting a red haired girl on the floor underneath the desk. Approaching the teenage figure, she called to the others, "There is an unconscious one here. If I remember correctly she performed extraordinarily well in the maze trials. She will be the perfect variable to throw into Group A's test. Wipe her memory of the escape and prepare her for the box." She smiled. The plan might have changed from Teresa to this one, but it actually would prove even more of a challenge for the teens during phase two...

**Author's Note: I realize how short this is, but don't worry, once the story begins to develop they'll be much longer. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see ya in the next one! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! This chapter will be in Newt's POV sort of, since Rita will be passed out for most of it. In this story she takes the place of Teresa with a few differences of course. She'll still be in the story, but not until about the very end. Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

He was doing his usual duties when the alarm sounded. Newt froze along with many other of the gladers. They all knew what that alarm meant. It meant another greenie was coming up. _What the bloody hell?! We just got the last one, and it's only been a day since! _He ran quickly towards the center of the glade. A crowd had already gathered but he pushed his way to the front. The boy couldn't believe this.

"Newt, what's going on?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard his name called. It was Thomas. He nodded and walked over to the new kid and Alby. "Means a bloody newbie's comin' up in the box. Right now." He said putting emphasis on the last bit. Thomas didn't seem to get why that was such a big deal.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" His jaw dropped slightly but then he continued, "Greenie, we've never had two newbies show up in the same month, much less two days in a row." After that, he ran off towards the homestead until whatever or whoever came up. He was checking up on Ben which took pretty much all of the half hour they had until the box actually got there. Alby figured the box would be up by now, and returned to the crowd. They waited a little while, and then the signature boom of the box's arrival sounded out. Alby and Newt opened up the doors and the boy with the odd accent leaned over to get a better look. He straightened out, clear confusion on his face. "Holy…," He said not really looking at anything. Alby leaned over as well with the same result.

"No way," The leader murmured.

Questions about the new guy swarmed through the crowd.

Suddenly Alby shut everyone up, "Hold on! Just hold on!"

"Well, what's wrong?" One of them called out from the mob. Alby began to question Thomas instantly, but Newt just stared off into space trying to comprehend the situation. _Why is everything changing so much all of a sudden?_ He thought. More cries of confusion came from the assembled gladers.

"You shanks shut up!" Alby yelled. "Tell 'em Newt."

He looked down on the metal cage again, then towards the rest of their little society, gravely.

"It's a girl."

The sudden buzz of conversation started up instantly. A lot of them the typical questions that teenage boys asked when the topic was girls. Newt interjected shushing them all again. "That's not bloody half of it," he exclaimed pointing down into the box. "I think she's dead."

The next thing they concerned themselves with was getting the girl out of the confining, metal room. A few of the gladers grabbed vine ropes and lowered Alby and Newt down so they could get her out. As he saw her he noticed a few of the more odd things about her. She had a bow and arrow strapped to her back, a blue piece of cloth around her neck, a leg pouch on her thigh that appeared to hold a book and pencil, and the most unusual trait: a long scar that ran down the middle of her face. We tied her up and motioned for the boys holding the ropes to pull her out. Gally was one of them, and to be honest, the look on his face of sick fascination put Newt on edge. He scrambled out after her and pushed through the already packed crowd, kneeling next to her body. He barely had time to spot Thomas before they closed around them. But when he did he pointed accusingly at him. The new kid –or previous one- got a look of panic and slight guilt when he saw them.

"Greenie, get over here." Newt said seriously. The boys split creating a path for him, though they didn't look happy at all.

"You know this girl, shank?" Alby asked, sounding ticked off.

He looked shocked, "Know her? Of course I don't know her. I don't know anyone. Except for you guys."

"That's not…" he started, then stopped letting out a frustrated sigh. "I meant does she look familiar at all? Any kind of feelin' you've seen her before?"

"No. Nothing." Thomas said like he almost wanted to remember so everyone would drop it.

Alby became a little angry that this was going nowhere, "You're sure?" He questioned as though he didn't believe a word, and the second in command was only slightly convinced by his statement.

"Yes why?" Thomas said clearly getting annoyed with accusations.

"Shuck it," The leader muttered, looking back at the mystery girl. "Can't be a coincidence. Two days, two Greenie, one alive, one dead."

Thomas got back his panicked look as though it was just dawning on him what the other meant, "you don't think I…"

And that's were Newt cut in, "Slim it Greenie. We're not sayin' you bloody killed the girl."

The boy in question began to look slightly unsure. "I swear she doesn't look familiar at all." He said though, so Newt thought he was just misinterpreting the look.

Just in case he began to ask again, "Are you-"

But he never got to finish because she suddenly sat straight up breathing deeply and blinking. He jumped back as Alby fell over.

"Everything is going to change." She said looking haunted. After the sentence was said she grew out of her stiff position slumping back down unconscious. Her hand opened slightly, allowing them to see the piece of paper in it. Newt picked it up and read it out loud.

SHE'S THE LAST ONE.

EVER.

The boys looked around shocked by the note. None of them were talking, or whispering any questions. Just standing there in stunned silence. The girl was then taken by the Med-Jacks to the room next to Ben's in the homestead.

Everyone returned to what they were doing, including the second in command. A day passed with no sign of her waking up when suddenly she opened her eyes. She shot up in the bed, her eyes looking around frantically seeming to stare through them all. At the sight of the walls outside the window she seemed to visibly relax. Funny, most newbies only grew more scared at the knowledge of the huge stone cage. Then again she wasn't a normal newbie. She zoned out for a few minutes and then her eyes grew wide as she finally noticed the boys sitting next to her. Then she said something with a rather soft voice even though it was loud, "Who the flipping shet are you?" She said looking at them with a raised eyebrow and untrusting eyes. Most widened theirs at her statement. Wow, Newt did not expect girls to be so… rude? Was that the word? It sounded like half the sentence was the girls own version of cussing. He thought they were nicer from the snippets of memory that helped him put together a basic image of the old world. None of them said anything at all.

"Well, are you gonna bloody answer me or not?" She demanded. The other two people snickered when they heard her use Newt's personal word. She didn't have the same accent though, it was like most everyone else's. She sighed and stood up stretching her back, "Jeez it feels like I've been sitting in the box again. God that place's uncomfortable."

Everyone looked at her bewildered that she knew about it.

That's when Alby stepped up as the leader, "Um, Do you remember who you are?"

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes but was smiling, "Um, duh. Why would I have lost the only thing they let me keep?" Her smile disappeared and her brow creased as she came to a realization, "Wait a flippin' minute. Where the hell are all the girls? And why are there boys all of a sudden? Now that I think of it, I've never seen another of your species in real life, uhuh." Her eyes widened again going into another thought without giving anyone the chance to explain, "Wait! Did we make it out?! No… im pretty positive I didn't find an exit last time I went mapping the maze..." She mumbled to herself.

That's when Alby spoke up, "Wait how the shuck do you know about the maze?"

She looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Uh, im a mapper? I go out every day and run around drawing it out in my mapper's journal?" She said explaining like she was talking to a four year old. It kind of amused Newt. "Which by the way im missing," The odd girl said reaching for her leg. Thomas pointed to the table next to her. She looked over and strapped the book holder back on her leg and tied the bow on her back. "Thanks…"

"Thomas."

"Thanks Thomas. Who are you guys?"

"Alby."

"Newt. And you are?"

"Rita Levi. You can just call me Rita or Lev though." She seemed very carefree. But then she got serious and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Ok, so tell me exactly how I got here, because im obviously in an alternate glade that's all boys and not girls… somehow."

Newt was surprised at the conclusion she'd come too. _How could she think that with the limited info she has? Now that I think of it, that's one of the most logical explanation for her being new, but knowing a lot of things already. She's pretty smart._

"Well, all we know is that you came up in the box yesterday just like any other newbie. The thing is, we just got this shank the day before." Alby started motioning to Thomas for the last sentence. "You're the first girl to ever come up, and also the first one who knows so much about this place already. It's like you've been in the same situation as us before. That's it, now tell us about you."

"Hmm… well, about a year and a half ago, I came up in the box to the glade. There was only about 4 other girls there, and they all said that they had woken up with no memories just like me. Every month a new girl came up, and eventually we organized ourselves into a little community." She stopped briefly, tugging on the blue cloth that hung around her neck. "Each job has a different color. It helps us know how many people we've got in each line of work, and if we need more for one of them. Mappers –the people who go out in the maze- get blue ones. We also get books of blank paper to take notes about it on." She flipped to the last page in her book and looked at it. "Apparently according to this, the last thing I did was explore section three then began heading back at around 6. I exchanged journals with the other mappers so we could figure out what progress we all made, then went to the bonfire. That's where we all screw around so we're less likely to do it during the middle of the day when we're supposed to work." She laughed, "Me and my best friend Rachel liked to scare as many girls that we could." She snickered again. "Anyways, that happened and then I went to bed and woke up here." Rita ended.

The others were quiet for a while, when Thomas spoke up, "It seems like whoever put us here created 2 mazes: Rita's, the one for girls and ours, the one for boys."

"Why would they take me away and put me here?"

"To screw us all up. We've both created working societies in our own glades, and now there's been a bunch of changes that disrupt the system." Newt said, then showed her the note.

Her eyes widened, "No more new people?... There must be a time limit for us to get out, and now it's almost over." She almost whispered. Everyone became silent at the morbid thought of what might happen if they failed.

**Okay! That's the second chapter! So much confusion. Luckily they all happen to be really smart right? XD I feel like it was still pretty short… merr. Hoped you liked it and are looking forward to more! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. Happy really late Easter if you celebrate it, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this has taken so long, I got my computer taken away...^~^" This chapter is going to have a lot of describing Rita's glade. I have only read to about half way through the Scorch Trials, so if they mention it past that point I wouldn't know. If I get some details wrong please remember that it comes from my imagination and not the story. Anyways, have fun reading! **

Rita wandered around outside later that afternoon. Back in her room the others had sort of just drifted off, leaving her alone there. She couldn't stand having nothing to do and so she thought that she would explore the other glade. They had thing pretty well organized and it amazed her of the similarities to her own. Everyone was doing their jobs, despite giving her occasional odd glances. She recognized Thomas who was wandering just like her, and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Thomas, how's it going?" She asked punching him playfully on the shoulder.

He jumped at her sudden appearance and turned to face her.

"Oh hey Rita. I dunno. Alby was giving me a tour of the place before you got here. Now im just trying to get used to being here."

"Oh yeah, huh? You were the newbie before me."

He nodded in conformation and began walking towards the forest area.

"So do they have names for these places like we did?" Rita stopped and wondered why she was using past-tense. The others were still there weren't they?

"From what I remember, this area is the Deadheads."

"Well ain't that a depressing name," She wrinkled her nose "The girls called it the canopy because the leaves were so thick."

Thomas chuckled and she smiled, "Yup that's definitely a better name." He agreed.

Something ran in front of them and Thomas gained a curious look.

"What the shuck are those things?" He asked alarmed.

"Looks like it was just a Watcher." She replied nonchalantly, "Those things are annoying as hell. Can you believe those damn psychos who sent us here not only lock us in this giant death trap, but also have to watch our every move?" She looked up to see Thomas nodding but not really listening, he was beginning to chase the thing. She shrugged having nothing else to do and followed after him. The forest was a lot like the one in her old glade, except it was a lot darker since they didn't trim the branches like her people did. The Watcher climbed up a tree and became lost in the foliage.

"Why were you so eager to catch that thing anyways?" She asked.

"These guys haven't told me anything. I ask them questions, and they just refuse to answer, or say vague things like I have a lot to learn. I know I have a lot to learn, that's why im asking!" he fumed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant."

"Nah, it's fine. That does seem really stupid though. If you knew more you'd be better prepared right?"

He nodded when they heard a few footsteps snapping branches on the ground. She instinctively tensed and reached up for her bow, though it was probably just a glader. The two greenies followed after it cautiously and came to the graveyard. It brought back bad memories for Rita about the graveyard of her own people. It still had the same eerie feeling, and this one was no exception. She saw something shining slightly underneath a marker, and walked over to it clutching her mouth in disgust at the half rotting body she saw beneath the glass.

"Ugh! Why would they keep this kid visible like that?" She said unnerved by the sight. Thomas came over and looked at it in shock. He squinted looking closer then began to read something that was carved into it.

"Let this half-shank be a warning to all: you can't escape through the Box Hole." he read, "Chuck was talking about that but I thought he was kidding."

"Yeah, we had the same issue a year ago..."

The two stood in silence for a while when they heard more footsteps. "Who's out there?" Thomas called.

No one responded. Instead they gave up any attempt at being stealthy and broke through the tree line limping/running.

"Who the he-" Thomas started alarmed when the boy suddenly crashed into him pinning him to the ground and strangling him. Rita yelped alarmed and kicked the boy hard in the side, but not before he bit down painfully on Thomas's shoulder. He screamed at the pain, and the new girl realized she couldn't afford to be gentle. Growling a little in frustration she grabbed the attacker by the shoulders and pulled him off swinging him into a tree. The tree cracked slightly under the impact, and the boy let out a grunt. She put her arm under his chin, stepping on his foot and pinning him in place.

She wanted to look and see how bad Thomas's injuries were, but she wouldn't risk looking away from the insane kid. As she looked closer she realized that the boy was sick. That he'd been stung by the mech-slugs.

"Ben?!" She heard the other kid's choked voice.

"So Ben's your name? Looks like you ran into a nasty little creature huh?" She said.

He growled and suddenly slashed at her with a knife that she hadn't seen before. It grazed her cheek and she jumped back avoiding a more serious hit. Ben crouched down in front of them ready to attack one or maybe both of them, though his main objective seemed to be Thomas. At this point Rita wanted to pull out her bow, but she didn't want to do anything that would set him off even more. In this position, he would be able to lunge at one of them and create a fatal wound before she could release an arrow. So she just stood there cautiously trying to find a way out of the situation. Luckily she didn't have to think long before she heard a different voice call out.

"Ben!"

She turned her eyes to the edge of the clearing to see the one called Alby standing there, his own bow aimed at ben's head. She wasn't relieved quite yet, Ben didn't look about to stop whether his life was in danger or not. She took the opportunity to draw her own safely. She didn't want to kill him, so she aimed at the arm holding the knife. She was a good shot, and was confident she could hit it. Shooting that arm would make him drop the weapon if he charged, so she could safely tackle him.

The infected just stood there fuming, "He's the enemy, I saw it!" He yelled switching the knife from hand to hand. Her bright green eyes didn't look at his face because the knife kept changing hands and they had to make sure the bow was aimed correctly. Rita gave up in frustration and just aimed at his heart, she really didn't want to kill him exactly, but the girl wouldn't let him hurt some random person. No matter what the sickness had shown Ben.

"Don't do it man, I don't know the rule of it here, but trying to kill another glader means the death sentence where I'm from." She warned coldly pulling back the string a little farther.

His eyes darted in her direction and he looked her up and down, "I remember seeing you once too. You weren't with the enemy, though. You were in the same situation a us... I have nothing against you, but you're trying to protect _him_!" With that he ran forward trying to stab Thomas. She let go of the arrow's end slightly when Alby's own found it's target. She quickly aimed hers at the ground in front of her not seeing the reason to shoot a dying man again. A sickening thunk could be heard throughout the graveyard. It upset Rita's stomach, but only slightly. She was used to seeing people die. She repositioned her bow onto her back and sighed turning to face Thomas. He still lay on the ground, eyes wide with terror as they gazed at the boy who had tried to kill him. Alby walked back through the forest, probably to get whoever dealt with their dead. She walked over to the traumatized greenie, and put her hand on his shoulder pulling him off of the ground and shoved him gently in the direction of civilization. He stumbled along her hand guiding him from behind. His shoulders shuddered and on the edge of the trees Thomas suddenly keeled over and began heaving up everything he had eaten for a while. She rubbed his back soothingly, completely understanding his sudden sickness. After he had finished she helped him stand up and walked with him over to where they slept. A younger kid named Chuck ran to them and tried to get Thomas to talk to him, but he didn't want to say anything. Rita felt bad for the guy, he was new so he probably hadn't seen anything so terrible that he could remember. She thought about the first time she had come up into a world like this. It was about 2 years ago and she was all alone except for another girl who was as lost as her. The girls learned quickly what they had to do to survive, but it had been enough to throw all of them into depression for a while. Thomas looked like he had been adjusting well, until today. The newest newbie that wasn't really new walked off to the farm house. She always felt calmer around the animals back at her old place. She sat on a wooden fence petting a cow when Newt -she thinks; she's not good with names at all- walked up and leaned against it petting the neighboring cow. She smiled and he gave somewhat of a grimace back. The red haired girl knew it probably wasn't her fault, well completely, and it was most likely more because of the incident at the graveyard.

She figured she would try and distract him from the subject and motioned to the whole expanse of the glade, "This is a great system you guys have set up. Simple, but living up to it's needs."

The grimace turned to a small hint of a genuine smile, "It took a while, but it works well enough to keep us alive. How was your glade like? Was it much different?" He asked interested.

She grinned having been successful in her plan, "Well the layout was a little different. We had our farm set up on the opposite wall from where our bunkers were. That's what we called the area where we slept. It covers the entire east wall, and kept expanding since we kept getting more and more people. Last I remember hearing Lise, our head architect, was planning to build another one. She made a bet with another girl that she could do it in 3 days with half her team. It sounds crazy I know, but she was brilliant, im sure she would have found a way. One stick even joked that she build it on the side of the wall. Other than that it was almost exactly the same as yours." She described. There it was again, past tense. Like her subconscious mind was just screaming at her that it was over for her former gladers. Although that flashed through her mind, she didn't feel the sadness as she felt she would have if they were all dead. It confused her and scratched at her mind like a bad itch you couldn't reach no matter how you stretched. Feeling annoyed Rita decided to just push it to the back of her mind and continue her conversation with Newt... or someone completely different, she still hadn't figured out if that was his actual name. He looked at the walls above the Homestead as if imagining it reaching up along the walls, until a thought ran through his mind and his eyes widened.

"Wait, have you ever made it to the top of the walls before?" He asked.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, "No, not yet. Don't worry, it wasn't a stupid question, it's just that the reason for why not is so ridiculous. The reason why is because when the idea first came to us the crafters- the name we gave to the group that works with metal, stone, and leather to make out tools and stuff- made a version of the rope system people would use to climb cliffs for the first time. Where they would free hand climb a while and then hammer in a stake and hook their rope to it incase they fell." She explained waiting for him to nod, indicating that he knew what she was talking about then continued, "So they made the harness, but they didn't measure anyone or make it adjustable, and it ended up being to big for everyone except for one girl who was deathly afraid of heights. They were working on a new one last time I was there." She shook her head smiling. "Unfortunate huh?" He nodded smiling as well. She went on to explain the rest of the area except for a few differences like the fact that they ate outside, and the kitchen and slaughter house were part of the same building.

"Almost all of our structures are made of logs, like the original pioneer cabins. That's most of the reason why our forest is quite a bit smaller than yours. It looks nice though. The sleeping houses are shaped like original military bunkers, and there's 4 of them. They hold about 20 girls each. But I think that's really the only thing so different."

"Huh. I still can't believe there was a whole other maze with girls in it instead of guys."

"Well what else could be the explanation. I just hope the others don't worry about me so much...Maria was always so concerned for everyone." She thought aloud then laughed, "She shrieked and fainted when I came back with this." She said pointing at the scar.

"Do you mind me asking how you got that?" Newt asked cautiously.

"No, it's not a big story. I was running my section of the maze like usual when I thought I saw something shift down one of the corridors, I looked around the corner, and got one of the Mech-slugs claws right across my face. I was able to out run it before it could sting me, but I still ended up with this thing. It was really hard to see and I ended up getting lost because I couldn't see the corridors I was supposed to go down until after I'd passed them. Made it back in time to get treated though so it all worked out well. Now that I think about it, going to check that thing out was probably a stupid idea." She said sighing at the memory of her own idiocy. "Then again if I hadn't I could have missed something important."

He nodded in agreement, "Did you ever figure out anything much about the bloody maze?"

"Not really, We were getting closer though, I could tell." She furrowed her brow like she could still figure it out even though she wasn't there. A few seconds of silence filled the air and then she started again, "Hey... do you think I could-" She was interrupted by the loud sound of the walls closing for the night. She glared at them mad for being cut off and grumbled, "Stupid walls. They always manage to do that to me "

Newt laughed, "Anyways what were you saying?"

She stopped and decided not to ask to go in the maze yet after all, for fear that it would put him back in a bad mood, "Um. I was just wondering about food. Transporting to alternate mazes make you hungry."

"Lucky for you it's time for diner now" He said and lead them to the kitchen. She sat down and noticed there was no sign of Thomas. _He's probably not hungry after today anyways. _Quickly finishing off the food, she thanked the one called Frypan and followed the other gladers to the sleeping area outside. Suddenly Thomas ran up to her panting and spoke through gasps of breath, "Ben...he's not...he's not dead. Thought you should know." He said quickly.

Her eyes widened, "What? Seriously? Man... If you guys do what we do to punish people, I think he'd rather be dead. Banishing is terrible."

"They mentioned banishing when I first got here."

"Poor Ben..." She said, "Thanks for telling me. You should go and _try _to get some sleep." He nodded and left. Laying down on a patch of grass that was hidden by a circle of trees she quickly drifted to sleep dreading what she knew would come tomorrow at sundown.


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry for my absence. The reason for the complete delay is that I lost my copy of The Maze Runner, and I don't trust my memory enough in order to write more of it accurately in fear that I might screw up the timeline. I know there's no excuse, but until I can find another book copy, im afraid this story's on hold :(  
**


End file.
